dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Aveline Vallen/Dialogue
Aveline's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Aveline's Remarks *'The man at the docks': You're sure you don't want something extra for your retirement fund, Captain? *'Aveline': That stopped with Jeven, as did your extra shipments. *'The man at the docks': Can't fault a man for asking. *'Aveline': I can and I have. *'Hightown noblewoman': You're the captain of the guard. You have my thanks for keeping us safe, dear girl. *'Aveline': You're quite welcome. *'Hightown noblewoman': So accomplished at such a young age. How splendid! *''(entering the Blooming Rose)'' Let's not stay here for long *''(entering the Hightown Market)'' This is the heart of Kirkwall if you ask me *''(City Guard Barracks)'' It's different here as captain. Feels like... family. *''(City Guard Barracks)'' Nothing going on, Hawke. You'd be the first to know if there was. *''(approaching Hawke's mansion for the first time)'' You've certainly come a long way, Hawke. *''(Kirkwall, night)'' I don't make my guards fight gangs in dark corners. But if you'd like to help... *''(near the Viscounts Keep)The home of leadership in Kirkwall, such as it is. *(''passing by the Wounded Coast lookout point) It's hard to believe we came all that way to get here. Location comments *''(Lowtown)'' I'd double patrols here, if I had my choice. Lowtown is trouble. *''(Lowtown, Act 2)'' My term as captain has not been popular here. But you get used to it. *''(Lowtown, Act 2)'' Lowtown serves it's purpose. It's not always pretty, but it's there. *''(Lowtown Bazaar, Act 2)'' The heart of the city. For both commerce and crime, judging from my reports. *''(Lowtown Bazaar, Act 2)'' I believe this market rivals Denerim, but I haven't visited in a very long time. *''(Hightown)Hightown is the best of Kirkwall. Just ask them. *(Hightown, Act 2)'' Hightown hides its worst elements very well. The things people keep behind locked doors. *''(Darktown)'' The guards don't come here often enough. *''(The Gallows)'' A place where we should be coming together. For most, it's barely a nod as they pass. *''(The Hanged Man)'' A hive of scum and villainy. Every city needs the outlet. *''(The Hanged Man, Act 2)'' I don't get here as often as i should, even as captain. *''(The Blooming Rose)'' Getting a few looks in here. Hope it's because I'm a guard. *''(The Chantry)'' I should feel at home here, but... I know sacrifice, but I will not be a sacrifice *''(The Chantry)'' I'm uncomfortable around Chantry sisters. All because of that red-headed trickster in Lothering. *''(Sundermount)'' I feel like there's a different law at work in this place. Someone else's rules. *''(The Wounded Coast)'' Watch yourself. Having a member/Captain of the guard along carries little weight here. *''(The Deep Roads)'' A dangerous place, but if you're sure this is where you need to be, I'm with you. *''(Qunari compound)'' "Guard captain" means nothing here. Aveline and Hawke During Blackpowder Courtesy, when you visit the Side Alley *'Aveline': He's a good man. Trust that it's as bad as he says. *'Hawke': How about we skip this one? Send your man instead? (Sarcastic Hawke) *'Aveline': How about I shove a canary up your coal mine? Let's go. During Questioning Beliefs, after The Long Road, and choose, "You need my good humor" *'Hawke': You don't want me as sour and dour as you. You need a counterpoint. *'Aveline': I don't think I've asked to be the butt of your jokes. *'Hawke': Donnic. (pause) *'Aveline': Okay, sometimes I have asked for it. Aveline and Anders ACT I *'Aveline': I hear good things about you, Anders. Not what I expected. *'Anders': From a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I didn't say that. *'Anders': How else would you judge me? What else am I a shining example of? *'Aveline': I don't know... other Fereldans lurking in Darktown? Mage or not. *'Anders': You... have a fair point. *'Anders': So you married a templar, huh? *'Aveline': What of it? *'Anders': Are they all as dirty as they seem? *'Aveline': What? *'Anders': Did he ever ask you to play “the naughty mage and the hapless recruit?” Maybe the “secret desire demon and the upstanding knight?” *'Aveline': That's disgusting! *'Anders': I hear it's quite popular. *'Aveline': I could use your consult Anders. *'Anders': Bring it to Darktown, and I'll get you a salve or something. *'Aveline': What? No! I need to know some things about mages. *'Anders': Why? *'Aveline': I'm a guard. I'm the first person who has to deal with... trouble. *'Anders': You want help killing people like me. *'Aveline': Not every mage can be trusted. *'Anders': Nor every guard. *'Anders': Do you ever miss Ferelden? *'Aveline': Of course! It was home. I would never have left willingly. *'Aveline': But I'm not going to be my father and spend my life trying to live a memory. *'Anders': I didn't think I'd give it a second thought once I was gone. I mean, what did Ferelden ever do for me? *'Anders': But I do. I think about it. There's something here that just doesn't feel right. *'Aveline': You mean how mages are treated? *'Anders': No... I think there's not enough dog shit. ACT II *'Aveline': You're glaring, Anders. Is there a reason, or is it one of your moods? *'Anders': Your term as captain hasn't been particularly "mage friendly." *'Aveline': I've only turned a handful over to the templars. *'Anders': Every despot starts somewhere. *'Aveline': And yet I allow an abomination to whine at me! Credit where it's due. *'Aveline': So you're two people, Anders and... Justice? *'Anders': That's not strictly accurate. *'Aveline': But you are of two minds. *'Anders': Many people are. *'Aveline': Now you're the one not being accurate. *'Anders': I thought those were the rules of this game. *'Aveline': I never know who I'm talking to with you. *'Anders': Then it's fortunate it doesn't occur often. *'Anders': So, I never expected to be palling around with the captain of the guard. *'Aveline': We're not "pals." *'Anders': We're not? What about that time we painted each other's toenails? *'Aveline': Do you want something? *'Anders': Love, life, and liberty. What more does a man need? *'Aveline': You're in a jolly mood. *'Anders': Well, when you're here, I know you're not leading men into Darktown to arrest me. After completing Dissent and Anders kills the girl. *'Anders': Can I ask you something, Aveline? *'Aveline': I cannot look the other way when mages break the law- *'Anders': That's not what I was going to ask. *'Anders': There's a girl. A mage apprentice. She...was murdered in the Gallows recently. Have you heard anything of it? *'Aveline': You mean the girl you killed. *'Anders': Yes. I'd like to...attend the furneral. Do something. *'Aveline': The official templar report says she was killed by a demon of unknown origin. *'Aveline': Let her family mourn in peace. *'Aveline': I have to admit, Anders. Of the mages I know, you're the one I expected to go out in a blaze. *'Anders': The day is young. *'Aveline': It was a compliment, you ass. *'Anders': No, it wasn't. ACT III *'Anders': I suppose you're just thrilled how the knight-commander's basically stepped into the viscount's seat? *'Aveline': She can't stall the process forever. It's not her place. *'Aveline': Leaving the viscount's seat empty will just tempt people to fight for it. It will cause more trouble than it prevents. *'Anders': Well. You've got a brain in there after all. *'Anders': I was convinced that headband was to keep it from falling out. *'Anders': Your husband agrees with me. *'Aveline': About what? *'Anders': He thinks the knight-commander's mad. He told me she's gone behind your back to investigate guardsmen she suspects as secret mages. *'Aveline': Even if that were true, he wouldn't tell you. *'Anders': He won't fight for her when the time comes. Would you turn against your own husband? *'Aveline': I don't know if you're lying or crazy. (During The Last Straw) *'Aveline':Just to be clear Anders: when this is over, you will turn yourself in for your crime. *'Anders':I'm well aware of your commitment to oppression. *'Aveline':The laws of the land. Fairly applied to everyone. *'Anders':That...is actually something I'd very much like to see. LEGACY *'Aveline': What now, mage? *'Anders': Nothing. *'Aveline': Right. Any second I'll surrender to the almighty power of "guard capitan" and enslave all mages. *'Anders': What are you talking about? *'Aveline': Look out. Authority. Ooh. *'Anders': Shut up. Aveline and Bethany *'Bethany': Was Wesley based out of the Lothering chantry? I don't remember seeing him there. *'Aveline': He served elsewhere. He was coming to find me at Ostagar. *'Aveline': Were you familiar with every templar in Lothering? *'Bethany': How else was I supposed to know when to run and hide? *'Bethany': Being a guardsman seems like a better life than being a soldier. *'Aveline': Oh? *'Bethany': My brother was a soldier. It's all about taking land and serving some king you've never met. *'Bethany': Guardsmen, they do something real. They protect people. They make their lives better. *'Aveline': I don't know if I agree. *'Bethany': Neither would my brother. *'Bethany': How come you and Wesley never had children? I mean, sorry if that's too personal - *'Aveline': It's all right. *'Aveline': I was a soldier and he was a templar. We knew that our personal lives would have to wait. *'Aveline': Distance never mattered, but we ran out of time. It is what it is. *'Bethany': Now that he's gone, do you ever wish - *'Aveline': That's too personal. *'Aveline': You show admirable restraint, Bethany. *'Bethany': For a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I could also say, "for a Hawke," but yes, for a mage. *'Bethany': You have a sword. Why aren't you killing someone right now? *'Aveline': Fair point, but I can put my sword down. *'Bethany': Believe me, I have tried. *'Aveline': I'm sorry I couldn't get you more information about the Circle, Bethany. It's difficult without naming you. *'Bethany': Thank you for being discreet. I don't want the templars at my door. *'Aveline': No one does. *'Bethany': Let them corral the troublemakers. I just want information. *'Aveline': Right. Right. *'Bethany': It sounds like I'm trying to convince myself, doesn't it? *'Aveline': I wouldn't have said. But yes. Aveline and Carver *'Carver': I'm surprised you still travel with us, Aveline. *'Aveline': Carver, don't. *'Carver': You're ever so busy with the guardsmen. It must be a burden to slum with the refugees. *'Aveline': It's oddly comforting that you insult me like I'm family. *'Carver': That wasn't... no, I didn't mean that. *'Aveline': I know. But you should be glad that's how I took it. *'Aveline': I don't like some of the people you've been associating with, Carver. *'Carver': Talk to my brother/sister. He/She's the one in charge. *'Aveline': Maybe, but I know you get around. *'Aveline': This city's full of people who are dead set on ending badly. I don't want to see you end up the same way. *'Carver': Would asking you to stop spying on me help in the least? *'Aveline': No. *'Aveline': So, Carver, have you thought about what you'll do if your expedition doesn't pay off? *'Carver': This is our only chance and you know it. *'Aveline': You're so damned proud you couldn't pick up a trade? *'Carver': And who would take on a Fereldan apprentice? Maybe in another year I could work my way up to pissboy. *'Aveline': Fine, let's crawl down some holes. Good bloody luck for your sake. *'Carver': Did you approve my application? *'Aveline': I can't make you a guard, Carver. *'Carver': We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me? *'Aveline': I was an officer. And I follow orders. *'Carver': (Laughs) No you don't. *'Aveline': I also think of others before myself. You seem tired of that, and that's dangerous. *'Carver': Just when it's not my choice. You told them not to take me, didn't you? *'Aveline': Yes. *'Aveline': Tell me, how did your family escape Lothering? Almost everyone who hadn't fled ... *'Carver': My sister/brother. If she/he wasn't with us, I don't think we'd be here. *'Aveline': But you seem quite skilled as well. *'Carver': I'm not my sister/brother. When talking to Aveline during A Friend in the Guard and ask, "Do you miss being a soldier?" *'Hawke': This must be a very different pace from serving King Cailan. *'Aveline': It's just one more change, though. The real end for me was Ostagar. *'Aveline': What about you Carver? You were there. Do you feel something similar? *'Carver': No. *'Aveline': All right, then. *'Aveline': Bit of a tit, your brother. LEGACY If Carver is a templar: *'Aveline': You're making a name for yourself in the templars. *'Carver': And you've earned one as captain. *'Aveline': Have I? *'Carver': Things the way they are, I wouldn't have anyone else in the position. *'Carver': Or watching out for my sister. Aveline and Fenris ACT I *'Aveline': Are you safe, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Aveline': You know, some guards give people the opportunity to lie if it will keep the peace. *'Fenris': You can see what I am. Lie to yourself if you must. *'Fenris': I understand you're named after a famous knight? *'Aveline': Everyone always brings up the name. *'Fenris': I've not heard of Ser Aveline—is she very famous? *'Aveline': Really? They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter? *'Fenris': Not to slaves. *'Aveline': Pardon me for saying so, but thank the Maker for that. *'Fenris': You do not like your name? *'Aveline': My name is a wish my father made. And I did want to be a knight, but... *'Fenris': I see. Still, it's a good name. A strong name. *'Aveline': What were you named after? *'Fenris': I don't know my real name. My master called me Fenris, his "little wolf." *'Aveline': Could you not call yourself something different now? *'Fenris': Couldn't you? *'Aveline': A fine point. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Aveline': You are known, Fenris. *'Fenris': What? *'Aveline': I'm going through Jeven's neglected reports. Some involve you. And requests about you. *'Fenris': By whom? *'Aveline': I don't know. They're old, poorly kept. But you should be on your best behavior. *'Fenris': Thank you for getting rid of them. *'Aveline': I didn't. ACT II *'Aveline': All right, I'm just going to say it. Fenris, you need to present yourself better. *'Fenris': What are you talking about? *'Aveline': You're squatting in Hightown. I sympathize with your claims, but your neighbors have influence. *'Fenris': My claims? *'Aveline': To the estate. "Rightfully stolen" isn't exactly something I can forward to the Viscount. Be more discreet about... yourself. *'Fenris': I shall endeavor to exist with less offense. *'Aveline': Fenris, did you consider my offer for you to train the guard in Tevinter fighting techniques? I've heard nothing. *'Fenris': My abilities were inflicted, not taught. I will not pass that on. *'Aveline': Some good should come of them. *'Fenris': No. *'Fenris': It feels good to be captain of the guard, yes? *'Aveline': No, I will not change the patrols around your mansion again. There's already been too many questions. *'Fenris': You wound my pride with such accusations. *'Aveline': But you were going to ask. *'Fenris': Eventually. *'Aveline': (Laughs) I'll look at the roster and see what I can do. During A Bitter Pill, in the Abandoned Slaver Den, when the Blood Sacrifice is examined: *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Aveline': Is this... allowed in Tevinter? *'Fenris': In a society where mages rule, they find many ways to justify their need for power. ACT III *'Fenris': I was speaking with Donnic the other day... *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He... comes to the mansion once a week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. If Isabela is in the party *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. If Varric is in the party *'Varric': It is if he's a betting man. *'Fenris': I disavow any knowledge of gambling occurring in my house. Otherwise: *'Fenris': He's a good man, Aveline. I enjoy his visits. *'Aveline': Fine, fine. Have your "man time," then. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': I have no comparison, really. It feels like a free place. *'Aveline': Maybe that's enough. *'Fenris': We shall see. Alternately: *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. *'Aveline': There's a war coming. Does it feel different, fighting by choice? *'Fenris': You were never ordered to kill? *'Aveline': I was a soldier, but I was willing. *'Fenris': I was willing, as well, but not by choice. (Laughs) If that makes any sense. *'Aveline': Does anything in this mess? *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them, then? *'Aveline': Yes—a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. Aveline and Isabela ACT I *'Aveline': So, Isabela. You're a captain? *'Isabela': That's right, big girl. What of it? *'Aveline': I don't remember your name on any registries. Every ship that docks has to declare. *'Isabela': I never docked, and you're no port authority. *'Aveline': And you... are no merchant. *'Isabela': Ooh... scrutiny. *'Isabela': Do men find you intimidating? What about Wesley? Did he? *'Aveline': Isabela... *'Isabela': What? Too soon? *'Aveline': Too soon, too personal, too... everything coming from you! *'Isabela': Ooh, sore spot? *'Aveline': If you don't shut up, I'll give you a sore spot *'Isabela': You have such pretty hair. What a lovely color. *'Aveline': Other children used to laugh at me for having ginger hair. *'Isabela': Really? Aww. I bet you were cute. Did you have pigtails? *'Aveline': Sometimes. *'Isabela': How precious! Little Aveline, running around the village with her flaming orange pigtails streaming behind her... *'Isabela': ...and little boys all scattering and screaming for mercy as she approached. *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Isabela': Well. "Captain." Can I call you captain? You can call me captain. *'Aveline': I won't be doing that. *'Isabela': Neither will I. Because you're a guard captain. No real authority. Not like on a ship. *'Aveline': Well, you would know about having a large number of men under you. *'Isabela': You've been waiting to use that one. Did you practice? *'Aveline': Shut up. When entering the Blooming Rose for the first time *'Isabela': "The difference between whores and courtesans is...well, they have nicer shoes." *'Aveline': I think your shoes are fine. *'Isabela': Look at you being funny! That might even get you a man someday. ACT II *'Aveline': I had trouble with another one of your women, Isabela. She stole from a... distracted client. You're lucky she wasn't jailed. *'Isabela': My women? I am but a shepherd. And what free enterprise are you oppressing now? *'Aveline': Theft is not enterprise. *'Isabela': Opportunities insufficiently guarded. Victimless crimes. *'Aveline': Except for all the victims. *'Isabela': Details. Victimless details. *'Aveline': How are you so successful with men? You're not that pretty. *'Isabela': Cast a wide enough net, and you're bound to catch something. *'Aveline': (Laughs) At least you're willing to admit it. *'Isabela': Trust me. I've heard, "Get away from me, you pirate hag!" more times than I care to count. *'Aveline': Doesn't that bother you? *'Isabela': Why should it? They don't know me. I know me. *'Aveline': You're right. *'Isabela': About? *'Aveline': About knowing who you are. *'Aveline': I'm the captain of the guard. I'm loyal, strong, and I don't look too bad naked. *'Isabela': Exactly. And if I called you a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder, you'd say...? *'Aveline': (Calmly and firmly) Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': That's my girl. During The Long Road. Isabela must be in the party when you speak to Aveline after posting the duty roster, and choose, "You've been alone this long?" *'Hawke': So you've been by yourself since we came to Kirkwall? *'Isabela': Wait, you've gone four years without? You must creak like a rusty hinge. *'Aveline': Many people have their lives because of me. *'Isabela': But poor you, no life of your own. *'Aveline': We both place others above ourselves. I happen to do it clothed. (Isabela approaches Aveline) *'Isabela': You're splitting hairs, but wishing someone would split yours. *'Aveline': I've had enough of your loose lips. Like many, I'm sure. (they get in each other's face) *'Isabela': Oh, touché. Prig! *'Aveline': Slattern! (Hawke steps in) *'Hawke': If I might put this back on track. After completing The Long Road *'Isabela': So, how good is Donnic? Is he cocksure? *'Aveline': (Sighs) Just... get it out of your system. *'Isabela': Did he curl your toes? Isabela will say four of the following at random: *'Isabela': Dwarf your beard? *'Isabela': Arl your Eamon? *'Isabela': Shank your Jory? *'Isabela': Praise your Maker? *'Isabela': Grope your grinder? *'Isabela': Establish his canon? *'Isabela': Kaddis your Katie? *'Isabela': Dampen your Divine? *'Isabela': Pamper your Paragon? *'Isabela': Gray your Warden? *'Isabela': Pudding your peach? *'Isabela': Float your frigate? *'Isabela': Explore your Deep Roads? The fifth will always be one of the following: *'Isabela': How about "satisfy a demand of your Qun." *'Isabela': Or did he Cup your Joining? *'Isabela': Or master your taint? That's an old one. *'Aveline': Yes, all right? He is an incredibly proficient lover. Happy? *'Isabela': Well that's rather personal, don't you think? ACT III *'Aveline': You didn't come to my solstice dinner party. *'Isabela': Look at you! Dinner parties, cooking... do you have a lace apron yet, or should I get one for you? *'Aveline': Don't change the subject. I sent you an invitation, and you didn't show up. *'Isabela': I thought it would be... I mean, I don't know. I just don't do family gatherings. *'Isabela': Besides, one day you and Donnic will have children, and I'll be the last person you want around them. *'Isabela': Imagine all the awkward questions you'd have to answer. "Mother, what's a Slattern?" *'Aveline': I'll just point at you and say, "That's a Slattern." *'Isabela': So, Donnic was in the Rose. *'Aveline': He was not! *'Isabela': Easy, big girl. He wasn't shopping for himself. You're lucky to have a man who wants to please you. *'Isabela': But, maybe you could indulge him more. Are there areas of intimacy you haven't explored? *'Aveline': Why? Why do you give me these doubts! *'Isabela': Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win. The last line depends on who else is in the party: *'Anders': Just... no. *'Fenris': (laughs) *'Merrill': Ew! *'Varric': Ah, that old chestnut. *'Sebastian': Ugh. Maker. *'Hawke': (Coughs) *'Isabela': How's marriage been treating you, big girl? *'Aveline': It's been good. No, great. I'd forgotten what it was like to... *'Isabela': Be flipped ass over tits and hammered like a bent nail? *'Aveline': To. Be. Loved. *'Isabela': Oh. Right, of course. *'Aveline': Not that I'm complaining about the other thing. *'Aveline': You know, Isabela, if someone had told me that I'd put up with you for all these years, I'd have punched them flat. *'Isabela': And if someone had told me I'd still be here, I'd have done the same. If No Rest for the Wicked has been completed *'Aveline': You have your ship, what's stopping you? Otherwise *'Aveline': Save your bits, you'll have your ship one day. *'Isabela': And what would you do without me as a constant headache in the Rose? *'Aveline': Someone would rush to fill the hole. You know, like you never left. *'Isabela': That's my girl. *'Aveline': Maybe you win once in a while. *'Isabela': And then he says...he says, "I swear I had two when I came in here." *'Isabela': You know, those stains never do come out. *'Aveline': You are horrible. Every inch. *'Isabela': Hawke. *'Aveline': She's not so bad. Except when she is. *'Aveline': I know you have to be prepared for the random phallus, but for your own safety, please shut your mouth! During Champions and Captains, and you choose "How was the honeymoon?" *'Hawke': You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went. *'Aveline': You're right. I didn't. *'Isabela': Ohh. Shivery. During On The Loose, when talking with Emile de Launcet *'Isabela': Aww, he's like you were. Do you remember, Aveline? When you were stupid over Donnic? *'Aveline': Yes, I remember. Thank you. DA: Legacy *'Aveline': Isabela. That... demonstration, that you performed in the Viscount's Way... *'Isabela': Ooooh, are you going to arrest me, guardswoman? *'Aveline': No. You did that on purpose and I will not be baited. *'Isabela': Oh, come on! *'Aveline': I will also no longer judge you for your... choices. I will make a concerted effort to be more understanding. *'Isabela': What? Does this mean you'll know longer call me a whore? *'Aveline': As you so rightly pointed out, whores accept gold for services rendered. You do not. *'Isabela': But... *'Aveline': Poxy tart. *'Aveline': (Laughs) Had you there! *'Isabela': I spy with my little eye, something that is.... red. And socially uncomfortable. *'Aveline': Ugh. *'Isabela': No guesses? It starts with an A. *'Aveline': Shut up. *'Isabela': Ooh, my mistake, it starts with "such a B." *'Aveline': Time and a place, Isabela. No games when we're this deep in a mess. *'Isabela': Fine. Gone from B to a real C, anyway. Aveline and Merrill ACT I *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, didn't you? And they're not even your clan. *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly! You came so far together, and you didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along. *'Aveline': So your Keeper tells you to stop kicking each other, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also warns us to stop pulling hair. *'Merrill': I would like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Merrill': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. *'Merrill': Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? *'Aveline': What? *'Merrill': We break the law. I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? *'Aveline': No! *'Merrill': That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. *'Aveline': How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. *'Merrill': I'd rather keep it with her/him. ACT II *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now, instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No. No, that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. *'Merrill': The Qunari must like it here, to stay so long. *'Aveline': From what I've seen, the Qunari don't like anything. *'Merrill': That can't be true. They must like some things... sunshine? Butterflies? Rainbows? *'Aveline': If I spot a Qunari admiring butterflies, Merrill, you'll be the first person I tell. After completing The Long Road *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Aveline': Yes? *'Merrill': Is it like you thought? It's nice, isn't it? He seems nice. *'Aveline': Yes, he's very nice. *'Merrill': I know! And you're so cute when you're with him! Not like normal-you at all! *'Aveline': Haven't you got something unholy to do? *'Merrill': No, we're following Hawke. That's important, too. If you complete Mirror Image *'Aveline': This mirror of yours—what does it do? *'Merrill': Mostly it stands in my house, looking a bit spooky. *'Aveline': But its magic, right? So it can do... magic things? Is it dangerous? *'Merrill': It could fall on someone, but you'd have to push it really hard. It's quite heavy. *'Aveline': Merrill, is it a danger to the people of Kirkwall or not? *'Merrill': Oh! Only to anyone sitting right under it. ACT III *'Merrill': Aveline, you'll look after Hawke, won't you? *'Aveline': Of course I will. What kind of a question is that? *'Merrill': And sometimes Isabela gets into awful trouble. You'll watch out for her, too? *'Aveline': Merrill... what brought this on? *'Merrill': Anything could happen. You'll protect them, though. It's what you do. *'Aveline': There's nothing to worry about, Merrill. *'Merrill': Aveline, what's in your mirror? *'Aveline': What do you mean? *'Merrill': In your mirror. What do you see? *'Aveline': A warrior. A wife. All the mistakes I made to get here and make it right. *'Aveline': Why? What have you decided to see? *'Merrill': Sometimes it's hard to tell. Cracks, mostly. *'Merrill': Maybe I'll borrow yours sometime. If that's all right? *'Aveline': It's all right. *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. If Hawke is romancing Merrill *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. If not romanced *'Merrill': Everything affects everything. We were born, a bunch of things happened, and now we're in a mess with our friends. *'Aveline': That seems too simple. *'Merrill': Simple is good. It sneaks up on you, makes you smile. *'Merrill': Maybe that should be enough once in a while. *'Aveline': Simple it is. *'Merrill': Aveline... do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Win what? *'Merrill': In the end. It feels like something is ending, doesn't it? Do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Nothing is ending, Merrill. Things are a little tense, but it will pass. *'Merrill': I hope we win. Varric will make it a good story, I'm sure. During Champions and Captains, and you choose "How was the honeymoon?" (Isabela must NOT be in the party) *'Hawke': You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went. *'Aveline': You're right. I didn't. *'Merrill': So, how was it? *(pause, silence) *'Merrill': Oh! (laughs) LEGACY *'Merrill': You must be having so much fun, Aveline! There are more criminals here then I've seen in my life! *'Aveline': Not "fun," exactly. But it is a bit like a candy shop full of villains. Aveline and Sebastian ACT II *'Sebastian': I understand you are of noble birth. *'Aveline': My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. *'Sebastian': I’m sorry. *'Aveline': I wouldn’t have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman, anyway. *'Sebastian': But surely you wish it had been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a... city guardsman? *'Aveline': Not for one moment. *'Aveline': I’d rather kill a bandit and save a merchant’s family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. *'Sebastian': I hope this wasn't presumptuous, but I added your husband's name to the memorial wall in the Chantry. *'Aveline': Wesley? But... you never knew him. *'Sebastian': He was a templar. He refused to abandon the people of Ferelden to the Blight. He died too young. *'Sebastian': The grand cleric will read his name during the Chant of Remembrance. *'Aveline': Thank you. That is... very kind. *'Sebastian': He walks with the Maker. But it is no shame for those left behind to mourn. *'Aveline': So you’re a prince, are you? *'Sebastian': That is apparently true. *'Aveline': There’s doubt? *'Sebastian': I've accepted the burden. That’s all that matters. Why do you ask, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': The entitled types are always trouble. *'Sebastian': In that case, I’m glad I don’t count myself as one. *'Aveline': They never do. *'Sebastian': You don't like me, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': I've no issue, so long as the fight over your title remains in Starkhaven. Exactly like it hasn't. *'Sebastian': Should I apologize for trying to take back what is rightfully mine? *'Aveline': Whatever it takes? No matter the cost? *'Sebastian': It feels like your're blaming me for some personal experience of yours. *'Aveline': I was at Ostagar. Good people die when leaders "do whatever it takes." *'Sebastian': Good people know the necessity. Once you complete Repentance: *'Sebastian': What have I done now? You look like you wish to scold me. *'Aveline': I just can't fathom why you're still in Kirkwall. *'Aveline': For six years you've been claiming you'll retake your parent's lands. *'Aveline': You're smart, you'd be a capable ruler. What are you waiting for? *'Sebastian': I don't know if it's the right thing to do. *'Aveline': Do we ever get to know that? Once you complete Repentance: *'Aveline': Has Starkhaven called for it's lost prince, Sebastian? Would you give up if the city has moved on? *'Sebastian': Like Ferelden "moved on" after Cailan? *'Aveline': You've been reading. If Alistair was made king: *'Sebastian': It's a good tale. King Alistair is particularly inspiring. But I doubt that's how you see me. Otherwise *'Sebastian': It's a good tale. I'm inspired by the Warden Alistair. But I doubt that's how you see me. If on rivalry path *'Sebastian': I'm no tyrant, Aveline. If people die restoring my place, they will do so with full knowing. If that doesn't satisfy, so be it. *'Aveline': After your actions here, no it doesn't. If on friendship path *'Sebastian': I don't intend to let anyone die restoring me to my place, Aveline. The risks are mine. And that will have to satisfy. *'Aveline': It was well said, I give you that. We'll see. ACT III *'Aveline': Are you loyal, Prince? *'Sebastian': Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': To Kirkwall. Are you loyal? *'Aveline': You're set on a title in Starkhaven, but we're having a crisis here. *'Sebastian': This isn't just Kirkwall's concern. If this chaos spreads, Starkhaven will need a strong ruler to beat back the tide. *'Aveline': I've seen greater men than you use that excuse. *'Sebastian': Noted and ignored, Captain. *'Sebastian': Do you have many dealings with the knight-commander? *'Aveline': Please don't start with that. I'm not a templar. I'm the captain of the guard. *'Aveline': We arrest burglars. The knight-commander never gives us a thought. *'Sebastian': Grand Cleric Elthina is worried about her. She's stopped taking the Chantry's advice. *'Aveline': Her jobs not easy. Certain... forces in the city are allied against her. If Anders is in the party *'Anders': Don't try to be subtle. I'm right here. *'Sebastian': Clearly, our templars need strong leaders. *'Aveline': Until something changes, that's Meredith. And we must give her any support we are able. Aveline and Varric ACT I *'Aveline': Varric, do you do anything? *'Varric': Am I the next stop in your career evaluations? Joy of joys. *'Aveline': You watch and you talk. Is that it? *'Varric': You are dismissing hallmarks of both the utterly ineffectual and the incredibly dangerous. *'Aveline': I don't know what you mean. *'Varric': It means coins flow when I talk and when I shut up. Like if you got paid to guard or unguard. *'Aveline': That makes no sense. *'Varric': Good. *'Aveline': Maybe I should put you to use Varric. Have you pen some warnings for the lawless. *'Varric': Who's that for? Are most criminals big readers? Seems like pacifying the nobles. *'Aveline': Pictures then. It was just a suggestion. *'Varric': Well how about a giant sign that just says "Don't." You could hit people with it. *'Aveline': Thank you, I get the point. *'Varric': A Fereldan in the guard. What will they think of next? *'Aveline': You have a problem with that? *'Varric': Me? My family's not native either. I'm just surprised. Lots of old prejudice in the guard. *'Aveline': I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds. *'Varric': You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway. *'Varric': So what do you do, Aveline? *'Aveline': You know I'm a guard, why are you asking? *'Varric': I mean in your off-duty hours. For fun. You've heard of it, I hope? *'Aveline': These are my off-duty hours. *'Varric': And the trend of you scaring the piss out of me continues. ACT II *'Aveline': Blondie, Sunshine(if Bethany came to Kirkwall)/Junior (if Carver came to Kirkwall), Daisy, Rivaini... What am I? *'Varric': Beg your pardon? *'Aveline': You don't call anyone by name except for me. Where's my nickname? *'Varric': That's not true. There's Hawke. And Bianca. *'Aveline': "Hawke" is a family name and Bianca is a crossbow. Don't change the subject. *'Varric': Haven't thought of a good one yet. What do you think of "Red?" *'Aveline': Too common. *'Varric': Well, when you think of one, let me know. *'Aveline': You, Varric, have a very large mouth. *'Varric': And here I've always looked up to you. What is it now? *'Aveline': There were fistfights in the barracks over who is the model for your guard serial. *'Varric': Hard in Hightown. Riveting stuff. Everyone loves a dirty guard on the edge. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. *'Varric': I sure hope he makes it. He's getting too old for this shit. *'Aveline': You are very close to losing your printing blocks, Varric. *'Varric': Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely. *'Aveline': Someone swapped the text of my recruitment poster with some filth from the Blooming Rose. *'Varric': That does sound pretty good. *'Aveline': Sure, fill barracks with whores. But you've also filled the Rose with guards. *'Varric': It is true what they say. The best comedy comes from tragedy. *'Aveline': You know the Tethras family businesses are registered in your cousin Elmand's name? *'Varric': You don't say? *'Aveline': But I can't find any record of you having a cousin Elmand. *'Varric': I'll introduce you some time. He's a little on the shy side. *'Aveline': Varric. He's imaginary. *'Varric': Which makes him a much better head of the household than I am. He never misses the Merchants Guild meetings, for one. ACT III *'Aveline': You're too quiet, Varric. *'Varric': I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown? *'Aveline': I am content. Write what you will. *'Varric': Well that certainly takes the fun out of it. Contentment in the barracks? Who'll pay to hear that shit? *'Aveline': Then I should have thought of it years ago. *'Aveline': Why are you still here, Varric? *'Varric': Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring. *'Aveline': You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side. *'Varric': Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot. *'Aveline': Strange, I always thought I'd wind up arresting you some day. *'Varric': If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me. *'Aveline': "Let catch you?" *'Varric': "Decide to get caught" didn't trip you up though. Good to know! *'Aveline': How are you at finales, Varric? *'Varric': I expecting some practical experience fairly soon. *'Aveline': Make it a good one, will you? *'Varric': For you, madam, endless sunsets and roses. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': And the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside. I thought it went unsaid. Category:Dragon Age II dialogues